Iggy the Matchmaker
by Total Novice
Summary: An Iggy Arbuckle FanFic (To those who remember the show, I salute you.) Before, Jiggers and Kira always shared a special bond whereas Spiff and Zoop would argue nonstop. Now things somehow awkwardly changed between both pairs and it's up to Iggy to figure it out and fix it by pairing them up together. And what has Catfish Stu have in mind for this issue? JxK SxZ


**Hey everyone! So I've been trying to search one of my long-time favorite shows on Fan Fiction and I was quite disappointed that there was absolutely no Iggy Arbuckle story. I've seen one crossover between the show and Hello Kitty and it was pretty cute. And if there are no stories for that show then hey, why not make one myself?**

**I am still unsure of which category to put this story into so I placed it in the MISC section. The story name wasn't mentioned in the CARTOONS section so... MISC section it is.**

**To those who remember the show, and were/are a big fan of it, I salute you.**** I've also had pairings in mind with the characters, such as Jiggers and Kira (It's pretty obvious) along with Spiff and Zoop (They argue a lot but I know they have a lot in common and would make a great couple in denial.) And Iggy, on the other hand, may do whatever he can to get both pairs together, especially Spiff and Zoop, which is NOT going to be easy. **

**And what's a story without a villain? It says so in the lyrics of the opening of the show XD I love the opening and still do. **

**So to the small number of fans that Iggy's got left, this fanfiction will be for all of you. And to those who were once fans of the show, and remember little to nothing of this show, I hope you find the sources left for you to start watching it all over again. There are episodes on the National Geographic Kids section website, but many of them have been deleted. There are also some episodes on YouTube but sadly it was blocked for most countries; it depends on where you live.**

**So I'll be quiet now and I'll work on this so you can read it. It's not a oneshot so it may have multiple chapters. Same old characters, no OCS whatsoever. However if I ever make a sequel I could make an OC just so she could fall in love with Iggy and vice versa. That's a sequel I don't surely plan on making. **

**So sit back, enjoy the story if you can and remember to leave a good review, if you want to.**

* * *

_Way far away in Kookamunga… _oh skip to the point already.

"And… CHECKMATE. Ha, take that Iggy!" Jiggers exclaimed. Iggy was in total shock, he lost the chess match, AGAIN. "..How do you do it? And I thought I was the best at this game." he asked curiously, giving that same smile he always wore.

"It's just a matter of strategy my friend. Okay this is boring, let's go do something else!" his voice changed as he said he wanted to do something else that's fun. Iggy grinned. "You wanna stop by at Kira's place? I heard she was taking us somewhere extreme today! ...Okay, let's hope it's not death-by-mountain-climbing kind of extreme." He said.The beaver flinched. "Uh, no need for that…"

Iggy looked at his friend confusedly. "Why not?" he was sure Jiggers was on to something. "She's just… uh… busy! Yeah that's it." The pig refused to fall for it. "Alright is something up? If there is, then I wanna help."

"NO!" Iggy stared at him, surprised, and started to slowly back away. "Ur… I mean, you said something's up right? The sun's up! And you know what we do when the sun's up?"

"Uh-"

"We get breakfast at Zoop's! That's what." He finished before Iggy could manage a guess for Jiggers' rhetorical question. It was 9:00 in the morning and just in time for their first meal of the day.

_At Zoop's Place_

"Now this is an omelette!" Jiggers shouted out in bliss. Iggy was astounded by the flavor as well, but his thought of wonder on Jiggers never left his mind. "What's in it, Zoop?"

"Oh you know, same old ingredients except they're natural and organic. Healthy for the body and for the environment." She explained. "That's awesome! You should make these sorts of things more often." Iggy exclaimed excitedly. "I would love to; however those kinds of ingredients are limited and sometimes rare, so I shouldn't make too much of it." "Splendid!"

The three suddenly heard the bells ring as the door opened. "Alright Zoop what's for first course?" said a familiar skunk's voice. "Hey Spiff, what's happening?" Jiggers greeted. "Not so good. I couldn't sleep last night with all those birds squawking outside my home! Just hand me over some coffee so I can make the rest of the day while I still can." He rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the stool next to Iggy's and slammed his face on the table.

"Aw I'm sure it won't be so bad, I mean you're a hard worker. Nothing makes you fall asleep whenever you clean a dirty street." Zoop explained as she prepared the coffee for him. "Easy for you to say as you just stand there in that store 24/7, while I have to break my own legs and back just to clean the park. I mean it's not like I hate my job, I just hate litterbugs! That's all." The skunk talked back, turning his head to the side as he was too tired to even lift it.

"Well my job isn't easy either. I may just stand around here all day, but I need to earn a profit for my store or I'll go bankrupt. And NO I do NOT work 24 hours a day." She said sternly, handing over the coffee.

"Uh guys, it's the beginning of the day. We don't want any arguments while ¼ of the world is still asleep." Iggy warned. "Please, who still stays asleep at 9:00 in the morning?" Jiggers spat. "Anyone can. We all have different sleeping habits. One time you woke up at 12 noon!" "Oh, right."

"Just get me my drink." Spiff sat out and reached for the cup from the squirrel.

Zoop's eyes widened and handed the cup. "You… you're not going to shoot back at me?" it's very unnatural for Spiff to not fight back at Zoop's argument. They fight all the time! Well not all the time, but in most cases when they argue about logic and all that.

"I will… I'm just not up for it right now that's all." He said as he sipped his drink. Iggy and Jiggers' mouths were agape. Even at a time like this Spiff would shoot back at her no matter how sleepy he was. If thoughts could wonder, he could even quarrel at her in his sleep, which was weird.

"This is so WORSE than I thought!" Jiggers screamed.

"What?" the skunk looked at him with confusion.

"You okay Spiff? It's so unlike you to just let Zoop win the argument like that." Iggy said nervously. Spiff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Does it even matter right now?"

"It should… especially in your case."

Zoop waved her hands around the three males. "Um, guys! I'm right here you know! I can hear every word you're saying."

The skunk ignored her and replied to Iggy. "Well it doesn't right now so just drop it already." He finished his drink and threw the plastic cup in the bin. That was weird. They noticed that Spiff showed no signs of uneasiness. There wasn't any sweat dripping down his face, he wasn't blushing, his eyes showed no emotion, other than frustration, his body wasn't trembling. Nothing.

"I have to go now. It's a BIG day and I have a BIG city to clean. Later." He said as he left the shop emotionlessly. "Did you see that?" Zoop asked.

The two just shrugged at each other. The squirrel rolled her eyes. "He actually let me win an argument!" if looks could kill, she wanted to get that skunk and drag him back in the shop with her. "Aren't you supposed to do a happy dance or something?"

"No, no I should not. There's something about his aura that I'm not used to yet." She replied. "Is it bad?" Iggy asked worriedly. "Huh? No. It just feels funny that's all. And I want to get it out of him somehow."

"Describe this sudden 'aura' you feel." Jiggers said, trying to act as 'intelligent' as possible.

"I don't know. He actually feels like a softy today. But that's only a small percentage of it. And that's why I need to find out more." She said.

"Okay, you know what guys? I'll go out to ask him for myself. You two wait here." Jiggers said as he exited the store. "Hurry back buddy!" Iggy yelled happily.

Once the beaver was out Iggy walked towards Zoop and whispered to her. "Um Zoop? You know what happened earlier? You know with the whole Spiff-is-acting-really-weird and all?"

"I just did and I wanted to find out what was up. Why?" Iggy looked around before replying. "You see, Jiggers has been acting awkward as well. And even I want to know why." Zoop gave him a curious look. "Why is that?"

"Ever since I asked him that we can go to Kira's place, he started giving out rants that he didn't want to go. I couldn't tell if he was scared to go or if it was something else…" Zoop thought for a moment before answering. "Well he _can_ either be scared or maybe he might like her somehow. It was pretty obvious when he used to hang around with her all the time." He had to admit, he was pretty jealous that Jiggers and Kira were hanging out and Iggy felt left out but now that he realized that Jiggers liked her, he changed his mind. His eyes narrowed and he gave a funny grin. "Oh… I see where this is going. He likes her huh?" his face turned bored. "Or he could just be scared of mountain climbing with her." Zoop shrugged. "I guess that may be so. But I'm pretty positive about the first choice."

"What about Spiff? Can you-"

"No, Iggy, I can't yet."

"What if he likes _you_?" his eyes narrowed with his curious grin

The squirrel flushed and waved her hands in front of her piggy friend. "Oh goodness no! Just, no!" Iggy looked at her worriedly. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you. It was just a hunch that's all." She acted like she wiped a drop of sweat out of her forehead. "Okay phew. That can't be the case, and it never will be."

"Why not?"

"Because we fight a lot, that's why."

"Just because you fight doesn't mean you two can't be together."

"We're not compatible."

"You two can try."

Zoop sighed. "Iggy… no. It can't happen and it never will. You can try, but it will get neither of us anywhere. So just finish your breakfast and you can go do your daily duties. Feel free to help me out cleaning up your mess. I'm going to powder my nose." She replied as she cleaned up the area where Jiggers' ate and went to a different room to wash up.

"Uh, sure Zoop; I will!" Iggy said as he started cleaning up the table for his friend.

_Something's going on and I'm going to find out what…_

* * *

**Done with one chapter**

**It'll probably take a while before I can do another chapter though. I miss this show so much and I wish I could see other people who do too.**

**Also I may or may not remember whether Zoop can sense auras or not. Guess that'll be something fanmade. Or not. **

**Also, I would like to know why people don't write fics about this show. I've actually been looking forward to reading fan fics like this and it just didn't show up at all. Did the creators of the show refuse to let people write stories like this? I wanna know. **

**In the meantime, enjoy this first chapter while it lasts and stay tuned for the next!**


End file.
